


The Passion of Dense Gloom

by DoreyG



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You're back," Hades said, staring at her from his seat on his dread throne.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	The Passion of Dense Gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



"You're back," Hades said, staring at her from his seat on his dread throne.

"It's winter," she said cheerfully, and dumped her bags heavily on the floor. "So you're stuck with me for six months, sorry about that."

He stared at her impassively for a long moment more, the cold king happily freezing in his element, and then lifted one hand to the eagerly waiting attendants and flicked his wrist. "Leave us, I wish to have a private word with my wife."

She rolled her eyes, and was pretty damn sure that several of the attendants did the same. Her and Hades had been married for millennia now, long enough that the world had entirely changed above, and his feelings towards her were well known by everyone… But an order was an order, so everybody had to file out of the room obediently. Most of them curtsied or bowed to her on their way out, And she blessed each one with a fond smile.

And then there were only the two of them. Her husband on his throne, her standing expectantly in front of him.

He remained seated for a long moment, staring at her like she was a puzzle he desperately needed to figure out. When he did move it was so suddenly that she would've been startled by it if they hadn't done this dance so many times before; he rose majestically from his throne, glided slowly down the steps towards her as if he meant to make a dignified greeting.

That lasted all of five seconds. He got steadily quicker as he descended, and even quicker still as she started to move towards him in turn. In the end they basically ran into each other, her arms going around his neck as his wrapped around her waist in a hug tight enough to lift her off her feet.

He spun her around, giddy as ever in her presence, and then set her back on her feet only to lay a heavy kiss on top of her head. "I _have_ missed you." 

"I've missed you too," she said cheerfully, and tilted her head back to give him a proper kiss; the kind of kiss that left her head reeling, and her chest feeling as if it had been suffused with light. " _Mm_. Every single part of you, even the parts that I can only reunite with in private. How have things been running, since I've been gone?"

"Well enough. There haven't been any big problems, or even many little ones," he said solemnly, managing to keep a poker face even with his cheeks bright red from her teasing. "It's all been a bit duller, though. Heavier, because of the lack of you."

"Well, I'm here now. And don't intend to leave your side for the next six months." She smiled up at him, giddily, and stepped back only far enough to take his hand. "Come on, why don't you give me the grand tour? Ease me in again, just as you always do."

He snorted at her ridiculousness; but, as ever, seemed unable to resist her. He took her hand tightly in his, and led her into the Underworld yet again.


End file.
